stock in the nowhere
by amlostagain
Summary: a girl that is in a rare place where she discover her origins adventure, new things,and other things


Stock in the nowhere

I

Dry blacked trees, sun loom upon the the greenish-blue weeds, soft trembling wind with sense of lavender, and a lost person alike girlish look. Sun´s brightening through the leaves, comes to warm more every bit of every set of time; she is getting thirsted even the wind is moist, and look over the light as if it is the salvation. She have orange and  
mid-side center green eyes, black hair with tips colored green shadowed grass, she has a grey hood sew in ends of golden thread and in the center whirl in silver with green thread stitch on the design, her feet are cold but the hotness doesn´t affect them but she feels warmed, her lip were pink-red, she has a bag that looks more likely to a sack and red.  
The wind was putting more stronger in the way, she still looking at the hole of light between leaves, then she falls sit at the ground, looking at the light she says "why I am in this place…? Am lost…and how I got here…?" then she closed her eyes and fell on the started to remember her memories; at 6 year old, she was looking at the mirror looking her eye, she meditates "why my eyes are orange? I look so…I´m so different from everyone. why I´d no have brown or blue ones." Then she look at her hair with a smile and thinks "at least, my hair is beautiful.—but why it have green at the end?" putting serious, she said "what am I?", in sudden her mother enter and responde "darling Marine, it´s dinner time! Marine, why are you starring at the mirror? It is something wrong, sweet? Or you want a new haircut." She said "Mom, why I have orange eyes and green at the end of the hair?" her mom sit at the bed and said "I don´t know Marine, you were given like that." She said next to that "but I have your nose, mom. And… what about my dad? Why he is no here with us? And how is him?" her mom respond with sadness but dissimulation"when I met your father, he was with a grey hood and with a red mask with whirl on the side, he said to me why I was alone on the woods, I said that… I was investigating the creature of this new area, he guide me to his house and we talk about the area, it was a rare area, the grass was some like blue and the light was imminent and the sunset didn´t end till 9 p.m.,  
and beautiful things happen, but after we talk and he said ´an so on I will love to be ever with you´ and kiss, the fifty six days I was there I didn´t remember them but the last when I was home, I have you, it was a note that said ´We are winds of warm earth and cold seas, I can´t cease our love but I cannot be with you, I can´t tell more than ´we will forever´´ and the life was going on without your father…-but don´t put sad, sweety! He is very goody surely right!", she said "that´s a sad story, mom. Why dad isn´t here?" her mom grab her hand and said smiley " Come, Marine, you have to eat.";sudden, Marine stop to remember, and felt the rain, she flipped and open her eyes and said "Oh god, water!" , she raised her hand, got some water in it and start to drink every bit of water that was falling in her hands.  
Marine stand up and the she started to walk; there were flower that shine blue, a dust that bright green, Marine was seeing it and aware she said "Oh shoot! Weird dust! I have to go out of here!—"then she sees that is in every were , and trying to no breath it she said " Am gonna die..God, what stupid, by dust..." then a tiny voice of mouse says "Biggy, that isn´t poisonous dust, is laughing dust, it only is produce by Blublelight flower on spring every Friday." Marine look down and sees that is a rainbow mouse with a red hat, the mouse says "From where you are, strangy? It looks that you are not from this land. I´ve seen that eyes before…what´s your name, autumn eyes?" Marine yell and says "how you can talk and why are you color rainbow?" the mouse said " speak English, or British? And I am rainbow because the rainbows have bath me when the sun was shining blue, and the fairies and wizard were dancing ´Happiness Dances´,and talk because…I talk! What the matter with you, there are human that don´t talk? Oh, they are…the thing, what is your name?" Marine have no idea what to say because she have never see a mouse talking and color rainbow, then she thinks "Maybe is are hallucination from the dust" then by nothing she starts laughing, and says "the imaginary rat is right! This dust makes me laugh! Or I´m infested with that dust? We have to see if I don´t die"  
the mouse said "hwa is your nama? You understand? Speak British?" Marine ignore the mouse and continues walking will laughing, the mouse cries "don´t ignore me! I am real!" the mouse follows Marine.  
Marine pass the Blublelight flower and looks at a glade were she can sleep throughout the time.


End file.
